The purpose of this program is to enhance the quality, focus and depth of clinical research training at the University of Iowa (UI). The aims are: 1) to provide outstanding interdisciplinary didactic training in the theories, methods and applications of clinical research necessary for success; 2) to provide rigorous clinical research mentoring experiences involving ongoing review and critique; and 3) to prepare post-doctoral trainees for academic careers in clinical research. The program involves six components: 1) recruitment and selection of high0quality trainees committed to clinical research; 2) an introductory "hands-on" research methods course; 3) research methodology courses specifically designed for the clinical researcher; 4) weekly research-in progress seminars and didactic sessions on contemporary clinical research issues and research critique; 5) intensive mentored research experiences; and 6) concurrent evaluation. The program builds on existing strengths of the UI Health Sciences Center, including the General Clinical Research Center, Preventive Intervention Center, Iowa City VAMC and many other research center, programs, and institutional training grants. Didactic training will be provided by faculty mentors drawn from the UI Colleges of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, Pharmacy and Dentistry, with clinical research expertise in clinical epidemiology, biostatistics, study design, data analysis, clinical trials, clinical pharmacology, health services research, qualitative methods, translational research, teaching and writing skills, and law and research ethics. The mentors are experienced clinical researchers with peer-reviewed funding a strong commitment to training and development of fellows and junior faculty. Opportunities will be available to pursue a formal masters program with tracks in clinical investigation, clinical epidemiology, biostatistics, translational research, or a research certificate track. Specialists in educational evaluation will continuously assess the effectiveness of the program. In summary, the program brings together productive, well-funded mentors, with post-doctoral trainees from a wide-range of backgrounds and disciplines; in an environment with strong institutional commitment to developing, outstanding interdisciplinary clinical research training; a fine institutional record of training in relevant disciplines, and excellent clinical, educational and research facilities. The outcome will be the development of a cadre of clinical researchers equipped to function at the cutting edge of their disciplines.